World War 3
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Sequal to: Doesn't Understand. Have the rangers finally met their match? There's a new foe in Angle Grove that is detemerined to destroy them. And to add to the mess, Skull and Billy are fighting?
1. Chapter 1

~I just thought about this story about a week ago. And I've just been dying to write it. I hope yall all like it. I'll my best to keep it interesting!~

Disclaimer: I own no one!(I wish I owned Billy though, but alas, I don't).

"Bill!" Skull yelled as he saw his friend walk into the Youth Center. Billy smiled and walked over to Skull.

"Hello, Skull."

Skull continued to wipe and clean off the tables. "Thans for meeting. My shift ends in ten minutes or so."

"Excellent. Need any help?"

Skull shook his head. "No, just sit tight."

Billy sat down and waited. Ernie came over and talked to him for a little bit. Ten minutes later Skull came running out of the back, smiling. "Come one, Bill. Let's go TEEEAARRR UP THE TOWN!"

"Hey, what did I say about taking care of our Billy, huh?" Ernie said.

"Relax, boss. Bill's my best friend."

"Just bring him back in one piece, alright?"

Billy laughed and Skull wrapped an arm around Billy's shoulders. "I'll try my best!"

And the two friends walked out of the Youth Center. They didn't know that they were being watched through a giant telescope up in space. Rita's vocie screeched, "Oh, he's perfect. He's the one! He will be my evil silver ranger!"

"You have already attempted that plan and failed!" Her husband said.

"Oh shove it, Zeddy! It will work this time!"

"Why so sure?"

"Because he, this 'Skull', is the blue ranger's most dearest friend. He knows everything about the power rangers. He has their trust. And with that trust he will destroy them!"

"Fine, whatever. Just don't come crying to me when this plan blows up in your face!" Zedd said as he stormed off.

Rita turned back to the telescope, grumbling. "I'll show him, Zeddork."

Skull and Billy hung out at Billy's house for a couple of hours, before Skull decided to head for home. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set.

"Are you sure, you don't me to give you a ride?" Billy asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow." Skull said, slipping on his black leather jacket, it had gotten more cold as the day progressed.

"Alright, do you want to meet up at the science museum tomorrow? There's a new exhibit about Einstein."

Skull laughed, "Sure thing. What time?"

"Noon."

"Ugh! Bill that's early! You're killing me! But I'll go with ya."

Billy smiled. "Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bill." Science and Skull didn't mix too well, but Billy had gone to 'The night life', a club, with him and so he thought it would be nice to return the favor and go to the science museum with Billy.

Skull started his adventure home, he was walking down an alley way when a few putties appeared. Skull paniced and started running. He ran a good eight blocks when he stopped behind a building to catch his breath.

"AHA! SKULL I HAVE CHOSEN YOU!" An awful, ear piercing, voice yelled.

Skull whipped his head up to see an ugly-dressed woman. From what Billy and the rest of the rangers had told him, he knew that she was Rita The Repulsa.

"Chosen me?"

"Yes. Now hold still."

"Wha-"

Before Skull could finish his sentence Rita zapped him with her staff. Everything went black for poor Skull.

Rita walked into her and Zedd's throne room. "I present you with my silver ranger!" She stepped out of the way to reveal Skull. He looked like he was in some sort of trance. Zedd stood up from where he was seated on his throne and walked over to him the young teen and and studied him. He laughed. "THIS, is supposed to be your evil ranger!" He continued to laugh. "How pathetic!"

Skull stepped forward and grabbed Zeed by the throat and lifted him up off the ground. "Do not talk about my empress that way."

Zedd coughed and choked. "AH! Rita! Tell him to put me down!"

Rita just stood off to the side and laughed.

"RITA! Uh, Rita, my, my, um, evil, repulsive sorceress, can you tell your brilliant evil silver ranger to put me down?"

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Rita snapped her fingers. "Alright, put him down."

Skull released his hold on the Zedd and he dropped to the floor, trying to get his breath.

Now, my ranger, here is your power coin," Rita gently layed it in Skull's hand, "You will power the cobra zord. Wait until I say to attack the rangers, do you understand?"

"Yes, my empress."

"Excellent. Now go home. And tomorrow? Crush the blue ranger's heart."

"As you wish, my queen." Skull teleported back to earth.

"Why does he have to 'crush the blue ranger's heart'?" Zedd asked.

"Because, once the blue ranger is distraught, then so will the others. It will affect their fighing, their emotions will get in the way."

"This plan is so stupid, that it might just work!"

"Oh Zeddy! I'm glad you li - HEY!"

The married couple began to argue.

"Don't make me get Skull back here!" Rta yelled and Zedd went very quiet.

~Okay, I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's awful, but I just had a lot of trouble with starting it. UGH! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry it's so short! The next chapters will be a lot longer! Chapter two will be a lot better. I promise! Reviews, please.~


	2. Chapter 2

~I hope you all know that this chapter is going to just destroy me. You'll find out why. I'm so eeevil!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

1:30 P.M.

Billy walked into the Youth Center, he spotted Skull working out in the far corner. He wore a gray tank top and black sweat pants. Billy walked over to him. "Hey, where were you today? I waited in front of the museum for over an hour."

Skull looked up at him with a glare. "Now give me one good reason why I would want to be seen with you in public."

Billy was taken a back by this. He hoped he had heard Skull wrong. "What?"

Skull stood up, towering over Billy. "Ya know, if you didn't have that big brain of yours," He tapped Billy on the forehead, "Then you wouldn't be friends with the other rangers, heck you wouldn't be a ranger at all. I personally think you're a pathetic excuse for a Power Ranger. I want you to stay away from me. I hate you. I was never your friend, it was just all a big plan, to get close to you, to earn your trust, all that work just so that one day I could destroy you, rip your heart out. Like I just did."

The words coming from his so-called best friend cut him deep, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Billy couldn't breathe right, tears stung his eyes, and he just didn't know what to do. He took in a deep, ragged breath, and ran, ran passed his friends as they were coming in, and ignoring their shouts of "Billy?" "What's wrong?" "Where ya goin'?" "What happened?" "BILLY!"

The rest of the rangers turned to look at Skull. His arms were crossed and he had an evil smirk on his face. They walked over to him. "Skull? What happened to Billy?" Kimberly asked.

Skull's smirk, if possible, got even bigger. "I just told him the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked.

"Go ask him yourself." He walked off, slinging his gray gym bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the Youth Center. Rocky started to follow him, anger flaring in his eyes, but Adam held him back. "Hey calm down, we'll go talk to Billy and find out what happened, okay? Okay?"

Rocky looked down at his best friend, and his anger faded. "Okay." He took a deep breath to calm himself. Rocky slung an arm around Adam's shoulders and they all walked out of the The Youth Center.

The rest of the rangers decided to go see if Billy was at his home. Billy's parents wern't at home, they were both out on business trips for the rest of the week. They all knew it would be no good in knocking, so they just walked in and up the stairs. "Billy?" Aisha said, entering Billy's room. Billy wasn't there. Dread filled each and every one of them.

"Maybe he's in the workshop." Adam suggested.

"Good idea, Adam." Rocky said and they walked down to the garage. Billy's parents knew Billy needed more room to build his inventions and work, so they cleaned out the garage and helped Billy move all of his science things and inventions into it. Now it was cluttered with computer parts, tools, books, and papers.

When they entered the work space they saw Billy rushing all around the place, murming to himself. "Hammer, hammer, got it. Screwdriver, ah ha!" He was building on some kind contraption.

"Billy?" Kimberly asked, and Billy jumped, startled.

"Oh hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"You looked so upset when you ran out of The Youth Center. We wanted to see what was wrong?" Adam said.

"Did Skull do something to you?" Rocky asked.

Billy stiffened at the mention of Skull's name. "Um," His voice was shaky. "I'll be fine guys, don't worry."

"Billy you can talk to us. We're you're friends." Tommy said.

"I know. . ."

"Billy please?" Aisha said.

Billy explained everything to them. How Skull was supposed to meet him at the museum, how he went in search for his best friend, and all of those hurtful things Skull had said to him.

After he was done, his friends looked furious. "That's it. I'm going to find him and when I do, he'll regret each and every single bad thing he's ever done!" Rocky said and started to storm out of the room. Only to be drugged back into the room by Adam. "No, we can't just beat him up." Adam gripped Rocky's upper arm tightly, trying to hold him in place.

"Why not? You heard what Billy said! All those things Skull said to him!" Rocky yelled, his face as red as his ranger unifrom.

"I know, but it's still not right."

"I don't want you guys to do anything about it. It's okay. I'll be alright." Billy said.

"Fine." He crossed his arms like a little child would. Adam smiled at his friend's sillyness.

"Well, umm. I have a lot of work to do." Billy looked down at the ground, wrench in his hand.

"Oh okay. Well just call us if you need anything." Aisha said and hugged Billy.

Billy just gave them a small grin. And they left.

Billy looked at the invention he had been working for months now. He had spent so many late nights working and perfecting it. He gripped the monkey wrench tightly in his hand and swung. And smashed it. He crushed the the thing. Over and over again, he beat it until there was hardly anything left. When he was done, he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrolably.

~AH! Poor Billy! Skull is such a jerk! Lol. I just wanna hug Billy and hold him! It killed me to write this! I cried! Just ask my best friend YoruichiKittyCat16. I really did cry! Oh and by the way read her fanfic Te Quiero! It's really amazing!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Alright then, here it is, the next chapter.~

Disclaimer: No one owns me! Haha just kidding. I own no one.

"I have completed my mission, my empress," Skull said.

"AH! Well done. Now for the next phase of my plan; attack Angle Grove!"

"Anything for you, my empress."

The next day:

The rangers, minus Billy were at the Youth Center when Rocky's commuicator went off. They ran off outside. They looked around to make sure no one was looking. "This is Rocky. Everyone's here too, except for Billy."

"RANGERS GET TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATLY!" Zordon's booming voice said.

"We're on our way, Zordon."

"But what about Billy?" Aisha asked.

"I HAVE ALREADY CONTACTED BILLY. HE IS ON HIS WAY HERE. HURRY RANGERS!"

"Right then," Rocky said. And there was a flash of red, black, yellow, pink, and white.

When they got there Billy and Alpha were standing in front of the viewing globe. Billy had dark circles under his eyes and his hair tousled. The other rangers felt so bad for him. He was so upset about the way Skull had treated him. Rocky and Adam tried to understand. The red and black rangers were best friends. They were the closest out of them and Aisha. They couldn't even begin to think what would happen if they weren't together anymore. They've been best friends since pre-k.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE HERE, RANGERS. LOOK AT THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The rest of the rangers walked over and were shocked at what they saw; a sliver power ranger was attacking Angle Grove with Goldar.

"What? How is this possible?" Kimberly asked.

"IT MUST BE RITA'S WORK. I HAVE NOT YET FIGURED OUT HOW SHE MADE A RANGER, BUT I WILL FIND OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. RANGERS, YOU NEED TO STOP THIS NEW RANGER."

"Alright," the six teenagers stood in a straight line, "It's morphin time!" Rocky yelled.

The rangers then teleported into the park where the silver ranger and Goldar were. The silver ranger ran over to Billy and began to fight him. The others began to run over to help, but were stopped by Goldar and about a dozen putties.

The blue and silver ranger battled. He was strong and Billy had to admit that he was having a hard time keeping up with him. "Who are you?" Billy yelled, dodging a punch.

The silver ranger didn't answer him.

"Why are you working for Rita?"

"Rita is my queen!"

"How can you serve her? She's evil!" Billy yelled.

"So am I!" The silver ranger put so much force and power into that punch that Billy flew backwards and into a tree. Pain errupted through Billy's shoulder. It caused him to de-morph.

Billy's vision blurred a bit. He saw three silver rangers walking towards him. He shook his head to get rid of the dizzyness. The silver ranger picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"It's time to die Blue Ranger."

Billy struggled against him.

"NO!" Aisha yelled.

"This can't be happening!" Adam said.

The other rangers were over powered by the putties. There was about two dozen of them now.

"Please," Billy gasped out. "Don't do this. You could join us. Fight against Rita."

The silver ranger growled. "I will never join you!" He slammed Billy into the tree trunk and Billy whimpered.

"PLEASE! STOP!"

Something happened inside of the silver ranger. He let go of Billy, and Billy slid down to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain. The silver ranger backed away. _'Oh my gosh, Billy? What have I done? What's - NO! Long live Rita! But Bill. . . I have to get out of here.'_

"Who are you?" Billy said softly.

The silver ranger ignored him and teleported away, along with the putties.

"This isn't over rangers!" Goldar said as he teleported away as well.

The other rangers ran over to Billy and de-morphed.

Adam and Rocky helped Billy to his feet.

"You alright, Billy?" Rocky asked.

Billy rubbed his shoulder, "Uh, yeah. I think so."

"Come on, lets get back to the command center," Tommy said.

There was a flash of blue, black, red, yellow, white and pink.

In Rita and Zedd's lair:

"Why did you stop? You had the blue ranger's life in your hands!" Rita screeched.

"I apologise, my queen. I do not know what came over me. I was about to destroy him, but then. . .something stopped me," He got down on one knee in front of her. "I beg you, my queen, give me another chance. I will destroy the power rangers if it's the last thing that I ever do."

Rita rolled her eyes, "Go relax for a while my ranger. Tomorrow, you will try again."

Skull stood up, "Thank my queen. I will not fail you again."

Skull teleported down to earth.

In the command center:

Billy sat up on an examining table while Alpha bandaged his shoulder tight, to help it not hurt as bad, it was bruising pretty bad. The bruise was dark purple, it covered a pretty good protion of Billy's shoulder.

"I wonder why he only went after Billy," Adam said.

"Yeah, that's weird. Usually Rita and Zedd try and go after Tommy or Rocky," Aisha pointed out.

"WHATEVER THE REASON, WE HAVE TO FIND OUT. BILLY GOT INJURED TODAY. IT COULD BE WORSE NEXT TIME," Zordon's booming voice said.

"Aiy aiy aiy aiy! Poor Billy," The little robot handed the blue ranger an ice pack. Billy pressed it to his shoulder and winced.

He groaned softly. "I'll be okay guys. I promise. The most important thing is finding out who the silver ranger is."

"I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIND OUT WHO THE SILVER RANGER IS. FOR NOW, GO HOME AND GET SOME REST, ESPECIALLY YOU BILLY."

Billy chuckled, "Alright Zordon," He looked over at Alpha and handed him the ice pack, "Thanks Alpha."

"Not a problem Billy," He took the ice pack from the blue ranger.

"I WILL CONMTACT YOU IF I FIND ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE SILVER RANGER."

"Thank you Zordon." Kimberly said.

The rangers teleported out of the command center.

~Well, I know this story isn't the most exciting, but I'm trying! Kinda short. Sorry about that. I'll do better next time! Reviews, please.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Okay, my goal is to make this story longer than 'Doesn't understand'. I hope I can reach that goal.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

When Billy awoke the next morning he groaned as he turned over onto his back. His shoulder was so stiff and sore. He layed in bed for a few more minutes, just thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple of days. Skull suddenly being so mean to him, the silver ranger showing up and. . .Billy sat up quickly, but soon regreted it, pain shot through his shoulder. He layed back down.

He knew who the silver ranger was. It all made so much sense to him now. The way Skull has been acting and the silver ranger showing up around the same time he started acting the way he was. How could he have not noticed it sooner? How could he have been so stupid?

He got out of bed and threw on some blue jeans, black and white converse, a white tank top and a blue vest to go over it. He then teleported to the command center. When he got there he saw the other rangers were already there.

"Oh Billy. We were just about you call you," Aisha said.

They noticed the frantic look on their friend's face. "Billy? What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I know who the silver ranger is."

"What? Who?" Rocky asked.

"It's Skull."

"What? No way. That's impossible. . .I mean he. . ." Kimblery trailed off, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"It _does_ make sense. With the sudden mood change and then the silver ranger showing up, "Tommy stated.

"BILLY ARE YOU SURE SKULL IS THE SILVER RANGER?"

"Positive," Billy held onto his shoulder, and became really interested with the floor.

Tommy layed a hand on Billy's shoulder, "We'll help him, Billy. You and the other rangers helped me when I was under Rita's control. I don't know where I would be if my friends weren't there to help me."

"We have to find him," Adam said.

"RANGERS SPLIT UP AND MEET BACK HERE WITHN AN HOUR."

"I'll look at the Youth Center," The blue ranger teleported out.

"I'll take the park," Adam said.

"I'll go with you," His best friend said and there was a flash of red and black.

"I'll see if he's at home," The yellow ranger stated.

"Me and Kim will check around town." The white and pink rangers were the last to teleport out.

Billy walked into the Youth Center and walked up to the bar where Ernie was drying a glass. "Hey Ernie."

"Oh, hey Billy. Where ya been? Haven't seen ya in a few days."

"I've been a little. . .preoccupied lately."

"Oh well what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Skull around by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's over there," He pointed to Skull working out in the far corner of the room, "Oh by the way Billy, do you know why Skull quit?"

"What?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't."

"That's strange. Is everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah," Billy sighed, "He's just going through a lot right now."

"Well I'm sure everything will turn out okay," Ernie smiled at the young genius.

"Thanks Ernie."

"No problem, Billy."

He walked over to him.

"Skull," Skull glared up at him, "Skull I know," He leaned in closer and whispered, "I know you're the silver ranger."

"Wow, took ya long enough to figure it out, blue ranger. I mean, man! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Skull, this isn't you. Snap out of it! Rita has you under her spell."

"Rita is my queen. And soon, blue ranger, you and the other ranger will be destroyed."

"No, Skull, please let us help you. We can break Rita's spell."

Skull stood up and gripped Billy's injured shoulder and with every word he spoke, he tightened his hold, "Rita is my queen. And she will soon rule the world. She can destroy the rangers, except you. You're mine to kill."

Billy fell to his knees, and let out a soft whimper, Skull's hand still gripping his shoulder. "Skull," Billy gasped out, "Please!"

Skull shoved Billy to floor. His eyes flashed silver, "_You_ have been warned."

Billy stayed on the ground for a few more minutes trying to breathe through the pain.

The rest of the rangers came through the doors of the Youth Center.

"We couldn't find him in the park," The young korean stated.

"He's not at home."

"Me and Tommy couldn't find him anywhere."

"Hey, there's Billy," Tommy pointed to the blue ranger on his knees by the work out equipment.

They rushed over to him. "Billy? Hey what happend?" Kimberly asked him, kneeling in front of him.

Clutching his shoulder, he looked up at his friends, "It's Skull. I tried to talk to him, but Rita's spell is too strong."

"This is really getting out of control. We have to tell Zordon."

Kimberly and Tommy helped Billy up and they all walked out of the the Youth Center and went around to the back of the building, it was deserted, which made it easier to teleport to command center without anyone seeing.

Once again Billy sat upon an examining table while Alpha brought him an ice pack. "Aiy aiy aiy aiy! Billy you are going to be the malfunction of me!"

Billy chuckled, "I'm sorry Alpha."

Before anything else was said, the viewing globe showed the silver ranger appear in the park again with some putties.

Tommy sighed, "What are we gonna do, Zordon?"

"YOU CANNOT LET HIM DESROY THE TOWN."

Tommy sighed heavily, "Well, then all we can do is fight back. Come on guys."

The rest of the rangers went and stood by him, Billy slid off the examining table and went to stand in line.

"It's morphin time!"

~Okay, I hope you guys are all enjoying this story. I'm sorry if it's not as exciting as I made it out to be. Reviews would be nice.~


	5. Chapter 5

~Don't think it's going to be longer than the first. All well. I'm gonna keep trying though, so have no fear.~

Disclaimer: I own Billy.

Billy: You wish.

Me: You're right. ~Sighs~ I do not own Billy or no one for that matter.

~Billy laughs.~

The rangers got to the park and the silver just stood by as the other rangers fought the putties. He waited for a few minutes and then went to attack the blue ranger. Within minutes Billy was on the ground.

"Skull! Please stop!"

"Not until you are all dead!"

The silver ranger took out his long silver sword with a black line down the blade. He held it to Billy's chest.

"NO!" Kimberly yelled from where she lay on the ground, surrounded by putties.

"Skull stop!" Aisha was thrown to ground.

"Skull you have to fight Rita's spell!" Tommy was kicked down by a putty.

"Skull don't be stupid!" Rocky tried to get to Adam to help him, because the poor black ranger was trying to fight off seven putties.

"Skull, please. Come on! It's Billy!" The black ranger grunted as he was kicked in the stomach.

Skull was quiet for a long time before he yelled, "It's time to die, blue ranger!" He swung his sword over his head.

"NO! STOP! SKULL!" Billy's outburst caused Skull to stop. Billy took off his helmet.

"Billy! What are you doing?" Rocky yelled.

"Billy, you've never been stupid a day in your life, don't start now!" Tommy said.

Billy ignored his friends protests, "Skull, please. You have to fight Rita's spell. Please. Come on, this isn't you," He whispered.

Skull got off of Billy. "No! UGH! What's- I have to kill you! My queen has given me orders. . .NO! I - I can't." He clutched his head.

Billy got up and urged his friend, "Skull, fight it! Come on!"

Skull lifted his head, "Billy? What's going on?"

Billy slapped him on the back, smiling, "I'll explain later. Come on. We have to help the other rangers." Billy put his helmet back on.

"O - okay."

And together the blue and silver rangers fought the putties. With seven rangers three dozen putties were not a problem.

When the battle was over the rangers all de-morphed. Billy hugged Skull. "I'm glad you're back Skull."

Skull grinned and looked around at his friends, "I'm owe you guys all a big apology. Especially you, Bill. I said some pretty nasty things to you. I just couldn't stop myself."

Billy smiled sadly, "It's okay. You were under Rita's spell."

"Rita's spells are really powerful. I should know. But my friends were there to help me. And we're here for you Skull. Especially Billy. He did whatever it took to get you back," Tommy said.

Skull draped an arm loosely over Billy's shoulders, "Thanks Bill. I owe you. . .big time."

Everyone laughed.

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but I really need one of Ernie's milkshakes right now. All I did when I was under Rita's spell was work out."

"I'll buy you one, but I think that we should go back to the command center and talk to Zorkdon first," The blue ranger said.

"Good idea Billy, let's go," Rocky said.

At the command center:

"SKULL I AM GLAD THAT YOU NO LONGER UNDER RITA'S SPELL."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks to Bill."

"Zordon, is Skull able to keep his powers?" The blue ranger took a few steps closer to Zordon. He stood right beside Skull now.

"YES, IF HE WOULD LIKE HE CAN JOIN THE TEAM."

Billy smiled and looked at Skull's shocked expression.

"Really? I can join the team? I can be a power ranger?"

"YES I DO NOT SEE WHY NOT. YOU ARE ALREADY A CLOSE FRIEND. WHAT IS YOUR DECISION SKULL?"

"YES! Uh, I mean. . .yeah sounds cool." He tried, but failed to hide his excitement.

Rocky clapped Skull's hand, "Welcome to the team."

Adam did the same. "Nice to have you."

Kimberly smiled, "I would have never that you would be joinging the team, but I'm glad you are." She hugged him.

Aisha stepped forward and hugged him as well, "Well done."

"Nice going, man." Tommy slapped him on the back.

It was Billy's turn to drape an arm over Skull's shoulders, "How about that milkshake now? My treat."

"Sounds pretty good right about now."

At the Youth Center:

The seven friends sat around a table. Ernie came up to them with a tray full of shakes. He handed one to each of them.

"Here ya Billy." He handed him a vanilla one.

"Skull." Vanilla.

"Adam." Chocolate.

"Rocky." Chocolate.

"Kimberly, Tommy." Strawberry.

"Aisha." Cookies n' cream.

"Thanks Ernie," Rocky said.

"No problem, guys."

Skull stopped Ernie before he could walk away.

"Hey, boss. I mean Ernie, I was wondering if I could maybe get my job back? I said and did some things that I regret. I'm so sorry, Ernie. I was just going through some things."

Ernie smiled his smile. "Of course ya can. There will always be a job open here for you, Skull."

"Thanks Boss."

"When did you tell Ernie you quit?" Kimberly asked.

"Um, it's a little fuzzy."

_Flashback:_

_Skull walked into the Youth Center. Ernie smiled as he came in. "Oh thank goodness you're here. This place is packed today. I need some help."_

_Skull walked right up to the bar and grabbed a milkshake out of Ernie's hand and dumped it over his boss' head. "I quit! I don't wanna work at this poor excuse for a restraunt anymore."_

_He then walked out leaving a shivering, shocked Ernie alone to handle all the customers._

_End of flashback_

"Owch. Poor Ernie," Aisha said.

"Yeah, I feel pretty bad about that."

"You're lucky Ernie is such a nice guy," Adam said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it wasn't Bulk. He would have clobbered me."

"Umm, I don't know about that. I mean you're pretty strong, especially since you became the silver power ranger," Billy said rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Aw man. Billy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It'll heal, just try not to thorw me into anymore trees, huh?"

Skull chuckled, "Deal."

Up in space:

"Curses! Those pesky power losers always foil my plans!" Rita screeched.

"I told you it wouldn't work. And now there are SEVEN power rangers."

"Shut it Zeddy!"

"How did you get rid of the green ranger?"

"I used the green candle, but I haven't got one for the silver, nor can I make one!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh shut up!"

"I really hate to say this, but I told you so, I told you so, I TOLD YOU SO!"

"I hate you! I should have listened to my mother and married Darkonda!"

"Well if you hadn't given me a love potion, then we wouldn't be together in the first place!"

"Do you ever shut up!" She pushed passed him.

"Oh look whose talking!"

Goldar, Finster, and Mordant watched from the doorway.

"Lover's quarrel," Mordant muttered.

"Again." Commented Goldar.

"Come now, let's go. This always turns out the same." Finster said.

"Yeah, them trying to eat ech other's face. GROSS!" Goldar walked away.

"Yeah, makes me wanna puke." Mordant followed.

~Okay, one more chapter! I have like half the last chapter in my head, but thenI have no clue what to do for the rest of it. Haha. I'll think of something.~


	6. Chapter 6

~Last chapter! So sad. Haha. Well I guess just means that I'll have to write a trequal!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Skull was at the Youth Center, on the sparing matts with Billy, Rocky, and Adam. They were trying to teach the newest addition how to fight while Kimberly and Aisha watched from a nearby table. For the moment, Rocky had Adam pinned down to the matt. Rocky grunted as he tried to hold Adam down, "Okay, so Skull watch very closely. This will come in handy when - we're out fighting. Adam's gonna try to escape."

Adam minuvered his leg behind Rocky and flipped them over, switching their positions.

"Would you like to try?" Billy asked, looking at Skull.

"Ummm. . . ."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Billy smirked.

"Oh haha. How would you like it if I smacked that smirk right off your face!"

Billy laughed at his best friend.

Just then Tommy enterted the Youth Center and walked up to the pink and yellow rangers. He smiled at them, "Hey, I have to tell you all something."

He turned around and waved the rest of the rangers over. When they were all together Rocky asked, "What's up Tommy?"

Kimberly layed a hand on his arm, "Yeah, Is everything okay?"

Tommy sighed, "This isn't easy for me to say, but I'm leaving Angel Grove."

"What? Why?" Aisha asked.

"I'm joing the Peace Confrence in Switzerland with Jason, Zack and Trini. Jason wrote me, and said that there was an opening for an ambassador. He said how much fun it would be if I took the the job. He also wrotethat he misses kicking my butt in martial arts," Tommy chuckled, "I miss him, he's my best friend, ya know? And the peace Confrence will look good on my college resume."

"Okay, we understand Tommy, but what's going to happen to white ranger powers?" Adam asked.

"I talked to Zordon before I came here. He said that he's going to split the white ranger powers and give them to each one of you."

"When are you leaving?" Kimberly asked, sadness evident on her face.

"In a few days, I still need to pack."

"When is Zordon supposed to split your powers?" Skull asked.

"Let's do it right now, to get it out of the way," Right after Tommy said that his communicator beeped.

The rangers were already in a secluded area, so Tommy held his communicator up to his lips, "This is Tommy. What's up Zordon?"

"THERE SEEMS TO BE QUITE A FEW OF PUTTIES IN THE PARK."

All of the rangers looked at their leader. He smiled, "One more fight wouldn't hurt."

His friends all smiled at him and they left the Youth Center. And of course the puttes were no problem for them. Soon they were back at the coomand center, Zordon had just transferred Tommy's powers to each one of the other rangers.

Tommy stumbled and had to lean up against a console.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL TOMMY?"

"Like I did when I lost my green ranger powers? Just a little weak."

"THAT IS TO BE EXPECTED. YOU BODY IS RE-ADJUSTING TO IT'S NORMAL TEEN STATE."

"We sure are going to miss you Tommy," The little robot waddled over to the ex-white/green ranger and hugged him.

Tommy chuckled and hugged Alpha back, "I'm really gonna miss you guys too."

"TOMMY, YOU HAVE SERVED WITH COURAGE. I KNOW THAT IN YOUR NEW LIFE YOU WILL SERVE WITH DIGNITY, HUMILITY, AND STRENGTH. GO NOW AND MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE. THE POWER WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU AND WILL PROTECT YOU."

It was the same speech he gave to Jason, Trini and Zack when they left.

"Thank you Zordon, for everything," He turned to face his friends.

"We'll come by later and help you pack," Billy said.

Tommy smiled, "Sound good. See you guys later then." In a ball of white light Tommy was gone.

"It's going to be weird with Tommy not around," The pink ranger stated.

"EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT JUST FINE, I'M SURE OF IT. PLUS, WE HAVE A NEW RANGER ON OUR SIDE."

Skull grinned.

"AND ROCKY," The red ranger walked up to Zordon, "YOU WILL BE THE NEW LEADER."

Rocky nodded, "I will not let you down, Zordon."

A few days later:

The rangers plus Tommy were all at the airport, Tommy's flight was leaving in ten minutes.

Kimberly hugged him tight, "Don't forget to write."

"I won't."

It was Aisha's turn to hug him, "We'll miss you."

Billy and Tommy shook hands and Tommy pulled him into a hug, "It's been nice workin' with you Billy. Thanks for everything."

"Like wise," The blue ranger said.

"And keep Skull out of trouble."

"I'm a genius, not a miracle worker, Tommy."

"Hey!" Skull yelled, offended.

Tommy and Billy chuckled.

Tommy tunred to the silver ranger, "See ya later, thank you being Billy's friend. You've been good to him."

Skull nodded, "Bill's my friend, and so are you and the rest of the team."

The ex ranger shook Rocky and Adam's hands.

"Take care of the team, Rocko."

"I will, and that's a promise."

"See ya Adam, keep Rocky in line, huh?"

Adam made a face, "Yeeaaah, about that there's no help for him. He's too much for me. Maybe I'll send him to a therapist or maybe a mental ward, don't worry I'll think of something," He shurgged.

Tommy laughed as Rocky punched Adam on the arm.

Just then Tommy's flight was called, "Well, gotta go. See you guys."

Tommy disappeared through the crowd.

~Okay, I made Tommy leave for a reason, that will be revealed in a trequal! I'm pretty sure that if I don't start on it soon that my best friend YoruichiKittyCat16 will kill me. Haha. I'll see what I can do. I really need to work on my other two incomplete stories, "Back to the future band" and "Sweet Dreams." But I assure you this is not the last Power Rangers fic I write! And P.S I'm sorry for all you Tommy lovers! I have nothing against him. . .anymore!~


End file.
